minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Something Fishy's Going On
T'his is my first creepypasta, criticism is happily accepted' A familiar navy blue shape swished past my boat as I lashed out at it, collecting my ink. “Another goddamn squid.” I grumbled, but my eyes lit up as I saw through the fog of my low render distance- Sand. Mainland, at last! I checked my inventory- Roughly 2 and a half stacks of pure ink sacs. I didn't kill that '' many, did I? Shrugging, I continued playing. This was a good spot for a base- a small plains island with a few animals. I began building and planting, when in the fog I saw something. “Crap crap crap.” I muttered, as I prepared to close down my game and throw my laptop out the window; I had read enough creepypastas to know a figure in the mist was '''not' a good sign. But it didn't seem to be any creature I had ever seen. It was dark and creepy- but it was gliding across the sky slowly, almost gracefully in short bursts. It ignored all hits from my bow, and made no noise. I shrugged it off as some kind of technical error- stupid, I know- and continued building. Skip to a few weeks later. I had a crapton of wolves, as all good players should, and with my formerly collected ink sacs all of them had little black collars on. I was outside killing some sheep (which were also all black- I had more ink than I knew what to do with.) when I heard the all-too-familiar yipping whine of injured wolves. I burst into the house, but noticed nothing. Their tails were at a regular height, but then I noticed- they had white collars. Weird, but at least I could burn off some excess inksacs. I walked down to my chest by the water and was about to open it when I noticed the water was full of squids yet again. I angrily made a mental note to report 'extreme squid spawning' as a bug, and killed them all before going to recollar my wolves and returning to my sheep. What? They were all white too. I couldn't be bothered to make another trip to the inksac chest, so I just killed all but 2 and logged off. Must have been a glitch where the chunks didnt save. The next day, I logged on. I was bored and wanted something to do. The chunks slowly loaded, and I looked around my house. All seemed normal, til I went down to the shore. At first I didn't believe it- I logged off and back on, turned down the quality, but nothing worked. The water was completely black. When I jumped in to see what would happen, about 40 squids spawned round me. The lag was terrible, so I did the old-fashioned trick of staring directly at the ground. I killed the squids and left to file a bug report. Well, I returned later and I had a reply- it wasn't a bug, and only up to 4 squids could spawn at a time. Apparently, mods must have caused it, even though I was playing vanilla. When I returned to my game, the same dark shape moved across the sky, but nothing else. I shot my bow, and this time it worked! And the things that dropped to the floor were.. 3 ink sacks and a bit of experience. I recoiled my head in shock- Ugh, I wouldn't play this for a while. I left, and only returned 1 month later. I got on, ready for some minor nostalgia, and instead found my game dropping to about half a frame per second. There was squids, yup, those motherfuckin squids again, absolutely coating the island, gasping and dying as they spewed ink. Looks like I'd be taking another break from this game. --------------- When looking through my old Minecraft stuff- mods, resource packs, ect, I found an old singleplayer game from a couple years ago. Joining in, I looked around, and the memories flooded back. I remembered making this house! As I searched the island, I began to wonder why I even abandoned it, and as I walked along the shore I accidentally stepped into the water (username) was killed by Squid The game shut down- wtf? 'Are you sure you want to uninstall Minecraft?' The mouse automatically moved to 'Yes,' then pulled up a sticky note that was already blue. I read it, still in shock. Revenge. -Squids THE END Category:Creepypasta Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas